ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkest Awakening(Video Game)
The Darkest Awakening(Video Game) is a 2019 role-playing video game developed by Maxis based on the live-action television series the same name. The player first controls Luke in Level 0 until they are free to choose any character to control. Later in the game, you can unlock different characters in order to control them. The game took inspiration from Undertale, Deltarune, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, The Sims, The Amazing Spider-Man, Doki Doki Literature Club and Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events(video game). The game is available in English, Chinese, Japanese, and Maori. Warning This game is not suitable for children below the age of 10. If you are below this age, you need someone older to accompany you. This is a story of a group of students from countries like Australia, New Zealand, China, South Africa, United States, Canada, Ireland, England, Scotland, Japan and Malaysia starting off from a happy beginning until darkness overcome them later. Their most concern is why are these horrible events happening. My name is Luke Hemmings and this is our disturbing, and horrible times in Australia, Singapore and New Zealand. Gameplay The game will start off with a brief cutscene with Luke narrating that bit. Then the player starts off controlling him. Then, the player starts interacting with students from the university. There, he introduces the player to his friends. After the cutscene, you get to unlock and control the characters. You can choose different characters to control. Throughout the entire game, there are mysteries that needed to be solved and different tasks to do. The solved answers will be saved in-game on Luke's notebook which applies to all characters. That way, you don't have to change your character to Luke whenever you want to save your answers. In battle mode, the only villains you're going to fight are Chase and Medusa. The only 2 main characters you're going to fight are Harry and Brad. Different characters have different powers. Interestingly you'll have to restart the game and change your character if you control Brad in Level 7 in the chapter, Beach Battle. If a character you're currently controlling's health is empty, you'll have to change the character. If all your characters died, game over. If a character you're controlling has cystic fibrosis or has suffered from long-term respiratory illnesses and their health bar is low(like Calum, Devan, Raphael, Brad and Connor), they will end up coughing and get exhausted until their health bar is empty. If you're controlling James and his health bar starts going low, he'll complain of a wrist injury until his health bar is empty. To play in the console version, control the character by using the directional buttons of the DualShock, press triangle to jump, press circle to attack, press x to duck and press square to use powers when the battle mode is on. Press square for a long time, you'll activate your powers. You can also press square to interact when you're not in battle mode and enter a section. To play in the PC version, control the character by using the up, down, left and right arrows, press shift to jump, press spacebar to attack and press enter to use powers when battle mode is on. Press A, you'll activate your powers. Press the I key to interact. You can use the arrow keys to adjust and use the enter key to enter. Plot At the beginning of the game in Level 0(aka the Prologue), You'll first control Luke until you get to know the characters which are Calum, Devan, Collins, Troye, Shawn, Michael and Wendy then you'll be able to control them. There are 8 chapters in Level 0 which revolves around the plot of the series. Ashton will also be unlocked along with the characters but you won't be able to control him until Chapter 7. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 0, you'll reach Level 1. In Level 1, the characters that will be unlocked are Justin and Niall. However, you won't be able to control Niall until Chapter 1 and you won't be able to control Justin until Chapter 2. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 1, you'll reach Level 2. In Level 2, the characters that will be unlocked are the twins, Zoe and Raphael. However, you won't be able to control Zoe until Chapter 1 and Raphael until Chapter 4. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 2, you'll reach Level 3. In Level 3, the character that will be unlocked is Kan. However, you won't be able to control Kan until Chapter 2. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 3, you'll reach Level 4. In Level 4, the characters that will be unlocked are Aidan, Michelangelo, Harry, Nia and Rena. However, Michelangelo can't be playable and you won't be able to control Aidan until Chapter 1 and Harry, Nia and Rena until Chapter 3. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 4, you'll reach Level 5. In Level 5, the characters that will be unlocked are Robert, Bindi and Brad. However, you won't be able to control Brad until Chapter 3 and Robert and Bindi until Chapter 5. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 5, you'll reach Level 6. In Level 6, the character that will be unlocked is Connor. However, you won't be able to control Connor until Chapter 5. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 6, you'll reach Level 7. In Level 7, the characters that will be unlocked are Jamie, Annika, Brent, Bea, Lexi, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya, Tristan and Ben. However, you won't be able to control them until Chapter 3. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 7, you'll reach Level 8. There is also a twist in Level 7. When you are still controlling Brad after the cutscene in Siloso beach before Chase and Medusa gets their hands on him, the game will have to restart. After restarting, Brad's character will be whited out and you'll have to choose a different character. When you are still controlling a different character besides Brad, the game will go one smoothly. In Level 8, the characters that will be unlocked are Dominic and Ashley. However, you won't be able to control them until Chapter 5. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 8, you'll reach Level 9. There is a twist in Level 8. When you are still controlling Calum after the cutscene when he tries to heal James, he'll pass out and his health meter will be down. You'll have to select a new character when this happens. Also, after Calum passes out a cutscene will play, then, if you are still controlling a different character, your character will automatically change to Luke until he heals Calum. After that happens, Luke will automatically change back to the character you selected. If you did the opposite of what is said here, the game will go one smoothly. In Level 9, the character that will be unlocked is Ken. However, you won't be able to control him until Chapter 2. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 9, you'll reach Level 10. In Level 10, the characters that will be unlocked are Alan, Alex, Sheryl, Thaiyo, Sierra and Crystal. However, you won't be able to control Alan, Alex, Sheryl and Thaiyo until Chapter 1 and Sierra and Crystal until Chapter 3. Once you complete all of the chapters of Level 10, you'll reach Level 11. Voices * Calum Hood * Justin Bieber * Devan Key * Collins Key * Troye Sivan * Luke Hemmings * Shawn Mendes * Niall Horan * Zoe Tria * Michael Clifford * Robert Irwin * Wengie * Ashton Irwin * Raphael Lau * Gun * Aidan Harney * Harry Styles * Nia Lovelis * Rena Lovelis * Bindi Irwin * Brad Simpson * Connor Ball * Jamie Frankland * Annika Osias * Brent Rivera * Bea Miller * Lexi Rivera * Kris Wu * Louis Tomlinson * Yao Ming * Yuto Yoshida * James McVey * Tanya Leong * Tristan Evans * Ben Azelart * Yungblud * Halsey * Ken * Alan Stokes * Alex Stokes * Sheryl Lau * Thaiyo Kido * Sierra Deaton * Crystal Leigh * Tara Strong Development Maxis and Electronic Arts have the rights from the creators of The Darkest Awakening to make a video game based on the entire series. Development started the same time as The Darkest Awakening giving the creators the rights. Each level is released after each season from the series is finished as game developers were given much time to add more games. Game Design Entire game is 3D based on EA's game, The Sims. It also took inspiration of the designs from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. The original concept of the game shows that the characters appear cartoonish like anime. However, Zoe Tria, the creator of The Darkest Awakening wanted the characters and the setting to appear more realistic in order to make it look more dark and dramatic. The cutscenes were inspired by what they're used in different games like The Amazing Spiderman, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. They will appear in different events like when different characters talk to each other. In the battle mode when the characters are fighting Chase and Medusa, the concept is also inspired by these games above. Writing The game's writing is usually dramatic and dark which is taken from the series. The characters' design is taken from the actual series but there are some differences from the series. Connor is shown with freckles on his nose and some on his cheeks but in the live-action series, they are shown on the arms. Brad is shown a bit paler and sicker in-game where in the live-action series, he is shown tan and smiles in many scenes. Raphael is shown with left-sided bangs while in the live-action series, they are shown on the right. Calum's game design is based on his character in A Crazy EX Battle while in the live-action series, he appears like what he looks like in real life. The game requires voice acting so the character's voices are exactly like in the series Music The game music is taken from the musical score used in the series. The music is shown to be orchestral showing that the game is in a dark atmosphere. But at the beginning before the team goes to New Zealand, the music is shown to be happy. The happy guitar music playing the background is composed by Shawn Mendes. The dark, orchestral music used later and onwards, is composed by an unknown orchestra. Release Microsoft Windows * NA: October 20, 2019 * AU: October 22, 2019 * EU: October 22, 2019 * UK: October 23, 2019 macOS * WW: March 17, 202019 PlayStation 4, Xbox One * WW: October 19, 2019 Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Video Games Category:Role-playing video games